Distant Glory/Redemption of the Warrior
Distant Glory: Redemption of the Warrior is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is a bonus storyline that unlocks Gabranth as a playable character upon its completion. Story The player encounters Gabranth in a hellish land where the fallen warriors of previous cycles of battle are forced to fight each other for the fight to return to the land of the living. Gabranth encourages them to give up fighting and surrender to their fate, as even if they win they will just be enslaved by the gods again. As they travel Gabranth tells them he too was summoned by the gods to fight against a certain mage, but was defeated and discarded as weak when the cycle began again. The player continues to fight on and encounters Gabranth at the world's exit, who decides to test if they are worthy to return to the cycle or remain trapped. He battles them, and the player is victorious. He allows them to pass and leave, but warns them not to lose hope no matter how hard they fight, and to hold on their pride and honor, which he could not. With Gabranth defeated, the player may purchase the ability to play as him from the PP Catalog for 1000 PP. Level Bonus Stages Distant Glory 2-1 :"Carrying a past as heavy as the armor on his back, he wishes merely to fulfill his duties..." This stage is simple with enemies in close proximity to each other, but there are limited chances to earn Destiny Points. The Battle Pieces in this stage have Arcane Resins equipped and thus tend to enter EX Mode as soon as the battle begins. The player begins with four Destiny Points. Earning the most Destiny Points in this stage is simple. The player should first move to E1 and defeat the False Stalwart at D1 followed by Garland who appears at F1, then move to E5 and repeat this with the Imitation Despot at F5 and The Emperor at D5. By this the player can keep their DP count neutral and end the stage with three DP. Distant Glory 2-2 :"Another time...another place...a warrior makes a grand proclamation." The player must defeat all the enemies in this stage to make the Stigma of Chaos appear, as the placement of the Golbez Chaos piece means the player will have to fight the Warrior of Antiquity. As before the normal Battle Pieces are equipped with Arcane Resin. The player begins with four Destiny Points. To earn the most DP in this stage, the player should first defeat the Counterfeit Wraith at D4 to spawn the Cloud of Darkness at H3. The player can then chain the Cloud of Darkness with the Delusory Warlock at G4, and then move to A2 and chain the Warrior of Antiquity at A3 with Golbez at B2. This lets the player end the stage with four DP. Distant Glory 2-3 :"A past that can never be undone...A title bought with betrayal...The warrior suffers from the weight of that sin." In this stage the enemies appear closely together and all allow the player to earn bonus Destiny Points. The player begins with five Destiny Points. To earn the most DP in this stage, the player should first defeat the Fallacious Tree at F2, then move to C2 and chain the Lady of Antiquity at B2 with Exdeath at D2. The player should then defeat the Phantasmal Harlequin at D4 and finish off by chaining Kefka at F4 with the Warrior of Antiquity at G5. This lets the player end the stage with seven DP. | Hand = Dragon Armlet | Armor = Luminous Robes | Accessories = Arcane Resin, Gravitorb, Attractorb x2, Far from Opponent x6 | Brave Attacks = A Couple Attacks, Bind, Bio (ground), Bio (midair), Retribution | Summon = Omega | HP Attacks = Spirit Magic: Fire, Spirit Magic: Earth, Spirit Magic: Thunder, Spirit Magic: Air, Spirit Magic: Water, Spirit Magic: Ice | Other Info = Spawns after attaining a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP }} Distant Glory 2-4 :"Tortured by the past, trapped by the past, living in the past. Yet, if there were a way out, then..." All the enemies are spread out in this stage, making it difficult to accumulate Destiny Points. All enemies must be defeated to complete the stage. The player begins with five Destiny Points. Because of the placement of the enemies, there are no chances for chains, so the best the player can do is earn the DP bonuses against individual enemies to keep their DP at its starting amount. Saving the Warrior of Antiquity at H1 or Ultimecia at H5 to fight last and fighting them from H2/H4 allows the player to end the stage without moving after, letting them end the stage with five DP. Distant Glory 2-5 :"The warrior is shown mercy...perhaps he too shall be swallowed into history..." This stage has Gabranth waiting for the player to fight at the other end of the board. The close grouping of enemies before him makes it easy to earn a lot of DP quickly. The player begins with five Destiny Points. It is a simple matter to earn the most DP possible in this stage. The player should first defeat the Capricious Reaper at F4 and the Ephemeral Phantom at G4, then move to B3 and defeat all three adjacent enemies to earn a total of four DP. This lets them move on to fight Gabranth with seven DP. Category:Storylines in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)